Please My Endless Thirst, Darkness!
by Kajune
Summary: Seeking to satisfy his endless thirst for more...Dark Marik brings himself within the presence of the only one he hates so much...he'd do anything to him, and still get the pleasure. [Y. Marik / Y. Bakura]


**Title **: Please My Endless Thirst, Darkness!

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Yugi Oh!.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary **: Seeking to satisfy his endless thirst for more...Dark Marik brings himself within the presence of the only one he hates so much...he'd do anything to him, and still get the pleasure. Y. Marik **X **Y. Bakura

* * *

He wasn't content. His taste for power continues to urge for more, yet no matter how far he went, he was still...not content. Touring through the inner parts of his other half's soul, he surely would find nothing to please his lust, but at least, he might find a hint, as to what would.

Had life outside been less peaceful, he would of emerged by now. Since the more the innocent Marik was feeling safe and secure, was facing no battles and was not planning to search for one, the dark and sinister being remains bored from within.

During his last wake, he had stolen so many lives and cards, won so many battles that he nearly choked a dozen times laughing. Yet none of that was enough; although Marik was satisfied, he was not.

Having sent to their deaths or shameful defeats all of Marik's recent enemies, the evil one was left bored, frustrated, and eager to find out what in the world...would make his cravings stop. Although he cared little for the consequences it had to others when he began hunting for more, he still hated the feeling of only being 'half full'. True, that he could just simply take over his counterpart and resume hunting, but he can clearly tell that doing so, especially out of the blue, would not join him with whatever he needed to end this half-hearted feeling of pleasure.

Over time, Dark Marik's searches became frustrating; realizing that nothing the other knew, saw or heard was helping. Until, just as his insanity blocked away the last feeling of genuine hope, a memory flashes before him within one of the many halls of Marik's soul. There, before his eyes, was the memory of a being no less evil than himself, and after a while of gazing, Dark Marik berates himself for having not realized his options sooner.

It was Dark Bakura.

With a wide grin, Dark Marik bursts into a huge laugh, and, moments later does he demand that either Marik leave the sight of his relatives, or be forced to personally. Fearing what his other half would do more than what his sister would grant as a punishment, the gentle Marik excuses himself with clever words and leaves the safety of their shelter, and marches to wherever Dark Marik wants him to go.

All he was told at first, was to go and challenge the worthy opponent, Ryo Bakura, for his unique cards.

Not questioning this sudden desire, Marik enters Domino City where even their greatest enemy lives. Eager to please his long-silent other half, the young man does not bother to let his attentions slip away and marches as quickly and decisively as possible to where Ryo is said to live.

To their luck, does Marik eventually arrive, towering over the more innocent one who is sleeping on the sofa of his own apartment. Not even the dark one imagined he'd barge right into the place. With his duel disk on his arm, Marik shouts:

"Wake up, Ryo Bakura. I challenge you to a duel!" He says, while pointing a finger directly at that tender face.

Ryo awakens, surprised by the sound, but is struck with fear when he sees who dared to speak so boldly and also, inside his own room. That is so against the law. Ryo, with a glare, rises up slightly, and the two stare accusingly at each other, believing that the purpose of this unexpected encounter is only a duel.

To the surprise of both, Marik is suddenly possessed by his dark partner, and emerging from the swap in body control, was a loud and evil laugh. Ryo watches on in horror and hate as one of the most twisted men he has ever known stands before him, probably to duel him.

Things start to go strangely for the white-haired when Dark Marik quickly removes and tosses the duel disk away, and proceeds to climb over him and press him onto the sofa, using both his hands to strangle his neck. Ryo quickly finds it hard to breathe, and begins struggling. Marik, in the meantime, is obviously enjoying himself.

"Now, summon him. Summon that soul of pure evil and darkness!" Dark Marik cries, thus further confusing Ryo, who now fails to understand the motive behind this all.

Dark Marik's eyes glare down at the necklace, examining its every detail as if to intimidate the one residing within to come out. Whether or not this works, Dark Marik tries, then looks back up at Ryo, with a wider grin.

"Now...come on!"

His demanding voice does indeed reach the even darker, if not the darkest of souls. Angered by how Ryo is about to die, at such a fast rate, partly to due with the latter's incapability to truly protect himself...from within the ancient artifact, does Dark Bakura finally emerge, swapping their roles from controller to resider.

Dark Marik's grin turns increasingly twisted.

When the soft and desperate eyes turns evil, now fueled with hate, Dark Marik brings out his Millennium rod and quickly stabs the other in the stomach, wounding him almost fatally and very much by surprise, though he makes sure not to go too deep, not to let it become life-threatening, for all he wants...is pleasure.

...and pleasure is what he'll get.

"Now, you can hardly move."

True as his words say, Dark Bakura is distracted by not only the pressure from the one hand that remains crushing his throat, but by the intense pain from the bleeding wound. After grinding his teeth and firing a few curses from within, Dark Bakura manages to utter a response, albeit barely:

"What do you want!?" He shouts.

Dark Marik refuses to reply with words, and instead, amusingly watches Dark Bakura's reaction when he finally sees a finger pointing directly at his face. _Him?_ With no time to waste, nor time wanted to be wasted, Dark Marik plunges forward and presses his lips against Dark Bakura's, shocking the other to the point of unimaginable disgust.

Sadly for him, with a strong hand on his neck and a still-bleeding wound by his abdomen, he is rendered nearly powerless, not to mention most of the weight of the other being forced down upon him. His legs bound by Dark Marik's own, Dark Bakura is forced to endure the caresses of the free hand that slide away his shirt and slips into his trousers.

His own face turns tomato-red, while Dark Marik's own remains averagely sinister, while his lips beckon to enter the other's. Being one of the last few things he can protect, Dark Bakura diverts most of his energy into resisting that soft tongue, even if it means surrendering the rest of his host's body.

Though technically at the moment, it is _his_ body.

So that means, _he's_ the one being violated.

With their counterparts sealed away, with Marik having glimpsed a part of this heated session, the two continue with their battle of hate. Neither like each other, let alone care for one another, but being the greedy, constantly power-and pleasure hungry being, Dark Marik does not mind _raping _the former demon.

Dark Bakura's trousers are removed, and when long fingers begin penetrating him, he is caught by surprise so much that he gasps unintentionally. His head turned, mouth opened, Dark Marik takes the opportunity to invite himself into Dark Bakura's mouth. While the penetrating fight seems over, another one begins inside. One fights to remain and explore, while the other fights to kick the other out.

A battle that is continuing on as a draw, as Dark Bakura's body is, for now, being violated by fingers that try to prepare him, all the while resisting the grabbing and pulling away of Bakura's left hand, while the other hand insists on clawing at Dark Marik's hand, the one that is still strangling him.

Although it is obvious that he is winning most of the battles, Dark Marik chooses to keep the other's life within his own hands, for it would not be satisfying enough if he didn't.

With little air, thanks to the pressure upon his neck, Dark Bakura frequently tries to break the kiss, and cruelly, despite knowing the reason, does Dark Marik continue to join their lips each time they are parted, causing saliva to drip out everywhere.

After three whole fingers plunge the entrance, after having resisted the softer hand with ease, they are pulled out, and instead brought up to undo Dark Marik's own trousers. When Dark Bakura realizes this, he immediately panics.

"No!" He exclaims.

However, his cries go unheard and uncared for, and Dark Marik - as the dark soul that he is - happily brings one of the trapped legs that are in between his own, _out_, and just over his shoulder, before slamming himself into Dark Bakura, thus forcing out one of the most innocent-like, and life-begging screams he has ever heard.

He laughs with each thrust, enjoying how even Dark Bakura now looks like his sweet and gentle host.

He knows they haven't swapped, for their looks are different enough to tell them apart, and a few facial expressions won't trouble anyone in distinguishing the pair.

In and out he goes, at a fast pace, all so he can enjoy, can indulge himself in the satisfaction of sexually assaulting his enemy, his somewhat rival, and the only one he knows that rivals him in terms of darkness. He doesn't like him, no no, which is why this is so much fun!

The helpless Dark Bakura continues to cry, bursting out the sparks of pain through sounds that only please the other more, but is unable to suppress, to keep in anyway.

The blood is still gushing out.

After nearly an hour of rough and violent 'attacking', Dark Marik finds himself exhausted, though not as much as Dark Bakura, whose arms now cross over his likely teary eyes. He doesn't say a word, nor make a sound, even though the now parted Dark Marik remains there, breathing, tired, for a few more minutes.

Then finally, does he lower the aching leg down, and sip up his trousers, before getting up and off the sofa. He turns away, and decides to mutter nothing, not even a victory speech of any kind, nor a dark laughter, he says...

Nothing.

The room soon holds only one being, and as Ryo begins to regain control through the weakened state of Dark Bakura, he hesitates, realizing not only how much pain his body is in for reasons unknown, but also how deeply angered the soul of his counterpart has become.

He dares not mutter a sound either, nor does Dark Bakura.

* * *

Back at the place where the shelter is, Marik finally manages to emerge transparently besides his other half, though feeling less relieved by freedom than usual due to all the trouble he had to go through, which all includes his sudden order to leave home in the first place. Now glaring at the one now wearing a dark cape with a hood over his head, Marik speaks the first out of the four:

"What the hell happened, Marik? What did you do!?"

The dark soul continues to walk, rather quietly. He hears the words and is not emotionally-disturbed in anyway by them, not annoyed either, so soon, does he give a reply, without looking away from the sand on the ground before them:

"Something which satisfied me fully."

"Eh?"

Marik's anger vanishes almost completely, upon hearing the response. Truthfully, he has worked hard himself to find something to please his inner hatred, but upon hearing this reply, he now learns that maybe, freedom for him is assured.

Dark Marik is now 'full', so he'll leave him, to be able to be happy.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

Dark Marik stops in his tracks upon hearing the question, thus surprising the nicer one further. As if his behavior this morning wasn't odd enough, his more calm, more human-like behavior now is beginning to drive the young one crazy. Since when does evil go calm?

One morning, appearing more mad than usual, and by the afternoon, less mad than himself.

What?

In the end, does Dark Marik give a final reply, therefore being his final words concerning this subject, which Marik later gives up asking about. He doesn't even let it out to anyone, and so, he asks no one. No. One.

"I didn't think I wouldn't."

The answer came in a calm tone, almost quiet, like a whisper, but loud enough for at least the intended listener to hear.

Afterwards, does Marik regain full control, but for how long he eventually realizes he had underestimated. Upon reaching his home, he gets an earful from his elder residents, but accepts all forms of punishment, even temporary starvation, at least it means that bad Marik was pleased;

...by doing something he did not think would make him upset.

He, from the start, thought he was going to and _did_ enjoy himself because he was hurting someone he hated, not the other way round.

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

**Author's Note **: I apologize if this story has any inaccuracy or is confusing to you. It has been a long time since I found interest in Yugi Oh. I hope you enjoy.

This story was written on : 9th March 2014


End file.
